


胜完

by blue_orange



Category: Wenseul - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_orange/pseuds/blue_orange
Kudos: 1





	胜完

胜完很漂亮，睫毛很长，眼睛很大。

作为一个男生来说，用“漂亮”这个形容词大抵来说并不是十分恰当。

但胜完就是这样一个漂亮到令女孩嫉妒的男孩。

胜完很白，白的发光，白的透粉。

但是他又很喜欢运动，他和我都在校足球队里。同样是每日饱受太阳满满的爱意，为什么他就可以一直保持那么白呢？

大概是因为他美到太阳都忍不住去怜爱他吧。

胜完很软，手软软的，嘴唇软软的，腰也软软的。

他太软了，裸露的皮肤上总能轻易地留下大大小小的痕迹。大多时候会因为在球场上肆意奔跑的时候不小心跌倒而将手臂和腿侧都蹭的通红，也会在更衣室里脱下短裤和长袜的时候露出深红的勒痕，看起来像熟透的车厘子咬开的颜色。

我总会在这个时候忍不住抱过去，接着身高的优势用下巴蹭着他新染得金发，轻轻地说，“想做。”

胜完会先说，“不要”，但是一定会在随后又红着脸说，“快点解决”。

我会把胜完放到不太舒服的长椅上让他躺平。长椅很硬，胜完很软，他漂亮的肩胛骨总会被咯出深深浅浅的红痕。他的纤细的腰肢即使在躺下也会形成一个漂亮的弧，和长椅中间空出的间隙可以让我用手圈住他，可以感受到他腰窝里已经冷却下来的汗液因为体温升高又一次变得温热粘稠。

胜完的性器也很可爱，会在拉下内裤后轻轻地弹出来，即使已经硬的挺立了起来也是白白粉粉的，十分漂亮的颜色。我会在这时候忍不住吻一吻他软软的嘴唇，咬一咬他温热的舌尖，再回到他漂亮的性器上弹了弹粉嫩的前端。

胜完会在这时候急促的呼吸，他长长的眼睫毛上会糊上眼角溢出的泪水，他会忍不住用手去揉，但是我总会及时的抓住他的手，跟他说，“很脏”。

“可是我的眼睛很痒。”胜完会委屈的弯下嘴角，连声音都染上了哭腔。我会伸出舌尖轻轻地吻去他的泪珠，随后又再一次的照顾到他看起来已经有些可怜的性器上。

胜完说，“好痛，帮我。”我会慢慢含住已经开始微微发颤的柱体，顺着漂亮的线条一路吻下去，再绕一个圈重新回到尖端，忍不住用牙齿轻轻地去咬最柔软的部分，在他哭出来之前我会轻轻地说，“抱歉”，然后开始快速的帮他套弄，会在他在哭喊着要出来的时候紧紧地抱住他，感受到他在我的背上留下了几道抓痕，然后在短暂的轻颤后，我的手掌里会积满了胜完喷射出来性液。

胜完会累的发抖，会蜷缩在我的怀里轻轻哭泣，我会将手掌里的性液一点点抹到他的下面，能感受到他温热的软肉在我的指尖收缩。

“可以继续吗？”我一共会问胜完两遍这个问题。第一遍的时候胜完一定会翻给我一个白眼，忍着高潮后声音不可控制的轻颤说，“不可以。”

但是我知道胜完的脾气很好，就算我怎样胡闹他也不会真的生气。

“可以继续吗？”

因此我在问第二遍之前，已经挺身进入了胜完。

我的胜完，是完美的存在。


End file.
